Is our love against the law?
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: Princess Misaki is taught by Mr Usui and Mr Tora. She falls in love with one of them. Find out who and what happens. A/N: I hope you like cause I had to watch DISNEY CARTOON MOVIES!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There is a Spanish version of this story if your interested. It's called:Es nuestro amor en contra de la ley?**

* * *

**Is our love against the law?**

**Prologue:**

I'm the princess of Japan and I'm Princess Misaki. Today my father, The King, is coming to get me and take me to my palace and tell the whole world that it was I, the princess that hid her identity as a peasant to look over her future land. Earlier this day I has given an outfit by my mother,the Queen. It was a red dress starting from the top of my breasts and all the way down, covering my heels. The outfit had gold patterns around on the top half and was plain after the thick metal thing around my waist, on the thick metal there were gold roses. Right now I was sitting on the white and gold carriage staring at the villages I pass, through the window. Sadly, I can't smile at the villagers as I'm holding a fan covering my face below my eyes.

**Time passes...**

Finally*sigh* I'm at the castle! I have come her when I was younger and had to visit here quite often to report on the country. It was like any other castle apart from _my room. _MY room was very different because it was never really used as I'm never staying over at my room but still the maids still cleans it up. Really there is nothing special about my room expect from my pair of glasses that show people's true self and their feelings. It was special gift from my fairy godmother!  
Knock!"Come in~"_Oh it was mother I guess there is something important or she wouldn't be here._  
"Misaki,my dear. I'm here to tell you that your teacher will be coming to teach in...maybe three days. He is around here but he is sure to only teach you in three days question my dear?"  
"Yes, I have question. Would you allow me to speak, your majesty?"  
"Oh...darling you may not call me,'your majesty' when we are alone. Yes you may proceed with your question."  
"Mother will I be able to meet my teacher, today? And also will he or she be teaching me everyday?"  
"Sweetheart, I don't think you have time to him and he will be teaching in the weekday and another male teacher will teach you on the weekday for maybe..2 hours."  
"Wait their both MALES?!"  
"Yes my darling. Now now please calm down." _Great, the really have to do this to me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Is our love against the law?**

**Chapter 2: Random blondes**

**Misaki POV**

The ceremony went great, yesterday. It had beautiful decoration all around. To tell the truth it was very colorful. At the ball dance a young blonde with hazel eyes stepped forward and asked me for a dance, I said yes and peacefully danced. It was very tiring after yesterday but I had to wake up at six to get used to the routine.

I was walking trough the garden to find somewhere to drink my tea when I spotted some sakura and decided to pick some to float in my drink. As I reached out to get them I realized I was too small but suddenly two strong arms went around my waist and picked me up to the branch.

Once I was put down I saw that the two strong hands belonged to a man. A man of such I have never seen he was a tall young man,much taller than me, with bright green eyes and spiky honey-blonde hair not to mention very attractive.

I bet any woman will fall for him even me. Wait what am I thinking about! "A...***Arigatōgozaimasu! Watashi wa... Imi watashi o tasuke em... Shite itadaki arigatō ...err...Watashi wa purinsesu Misaki o imi...em ... Watashinonamaeha Misakidesu... Gomen'nasai.** I so don't know Japanese properly!"

"Oh my apologies... you could just speak in English to me."

"You could have just say that in beginning. You...you alien."

"That's why I apologized my dear. You shouldn't call me that you'll regret it later."with that the blonde walked away but I ran after him and questioned," Hey shall I call you hot Blondie than? Or a perverted outer space alien?he?"

"You should address me as sir or Mr Takumi. No weird names unless we are _alone_!" Just than he disappeared into a dark corner in the castle. What did he mean _alone?!_

* * *

_'**Arigatōgozaimasu! Watashi wa... Imi watashi o tasuke em... Shite itadaki arigatō ...err...Watashi wa purinsesu Misaki o imi...em ... Watashinonamaeha Misakidesu... Gomen'nasai.'='**Thank you! I mean ...thank you for helping me up. My name is Misaki I mean...em...my name is Princess Misaki.'_

* * *

**A/N:Sorry for making this chapter short and sorry for making the last chapter short as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Is our love against the law?**

**Chapter three: The next day**

**Misaki POV**

Oh finally today I'm going to meet my teacher. Oh, I hope he is kind and not perverted like the guy I met yesterday. 'First impression is the best impression' Okay let me see I'll wear the purple dress with gold patterns and to go with it my purple high heels. I think this teacher is going to be a great teacher. I was now at the door to the great entrance."Open up the door and announce my entry!"I ordered the guards. Immediately, they opened up the doors and announced,"Bow down to thy Princess of Japan, Misaki."

When I went inside everyone bowed down to me. At the point I was in front of my father I bowed down and sat to next chair to my father's right."You may rise!"ordered my father to his kingdom. There was five minutes of silence, then the guards announced,"The teacher Mr Tora Igarashi will now enter the hall."  
_Wait a second he is the man who asked me for a dance!"_Come on Misaki put on a smile!"whispered father. I smiled at the blonde man bowing in front of me and asked him,"Mr Igarashi may I know if you are the teacher that will teach me regularly?"  
"Unfortunately no your majesty, but I will be teaching thy in the weekend for a short period of time."  
"Oh I see... I will be looking forward to be working with you sir."  
"Now you may leave now, Mr Tora."said my father half kindly and half ordering. The young teacher smiled at me before leaving. There was another announcement,"Here comes Mr Usui Takumi Walker, the adopted son of Usui Walker." _Usui?Takumi?!No way he is my teacher?! Damn it! No wonder he said I'll regret it! _"Hey Per...I mean sir. I can figure out by now that you are teacher that will teach me regularly but may I ask when our lesson starts."  
"In maybe...two minutes. Exactly at 8 in the morning."he replied.  
"WHAT?!"  
"Calm down my darling and go and get ready."ordered my father.

* * *

That perverted alien wasn't that perverted after all, but he was indeed strict. Just now he gave me a list of words. told me to learn them in 10 minutes and then I'm going to have a spelling test. They were easy words but there was still a lot.

**10 minutes later...**

**Normal POV**

"Misaki on that paper write from 1 to 103. Now lets start the words are with me I'll give 30 seconds for each ...aloud... alphabet...already...also... although... altogether... always... amazed... amazing... ambition...ambulance...among...amount...amusing...ancient...angry...animal... ankle...anniversary...announce... announcement...annoy ...annual...another...answer ...answerphone...antique...anxious ...anybody ...anymore ...anyone ... anything ...anyway... anywhere ...apart...apartment...apologise... apology...appear...appearance... apple... application... apply... appointment... approach... approve... architect... architecture... area... argue... argument... arm... armchair... army... around... arrange... arrangement... arrest... arrival... arrive... art... article... artist ashamed ask asleep aspirin assistant as well at all at first athlete athletics at last at least atmosphere... at once... at present...attach... attack... attempt... attend... attention... attitude... attract... attraction... attractive... audience... aunt ...author... autumn... available... average... avoid... awake... away... test is over Misa-chan~!"said Usui with a sigh.  
"Oh finally, my is aching and you pervert stop calling me misa-chan!" exclaims Misaki.  
"Why can't I? You call me pervert."

"But I'm your future queen so you should respect me."Misaki reasons.

"Ah... not to me. I'm from England and only half Japanese so your not completely my future queen. Plus I'm your teacher Misa so I can call you what ever I want and that also means that you should respect me. Ha ha!" mocked Usui.

"Errr!OK..OK! Can we do something fun like telling each other about ourselves so...so we can know about each other and have a relationship."

"Relationship?!You mean you want to be my girl?"

"Err...no not that I want to be your friend so I would feel more comfortable around you."_Comfortable?! what did I mean_, thought Misaki.

" Okay. I'll start em... My name is Usui Takumi walker. I'm 19 years old and I'm working here as your teacher."

"Em...My name is Misaki. I'm the princess of Japan and I'm 18 years old. I was outside the castle since I was 10 to look over the kingdom. I studied at the school Seika High but I was always the quiet one that's why I'm weak in Japanese. I spent a few years in England because the wars between Japan and China."

"Oh, I see... I lived in England until I realized that my mother was half-Japanese and decided to move here. I was 17 around than. One day in the village I lived in the soldiers came to ask for teacher. As I was a teacher I came and so did my assistant, Tora. To tell you the truth we don't get along very well,"explained Takumi.

"I was just called back here to reveal my identity as a princess but I really don't know the reason. I was told that my teacher will show up today and here you are!" Misaki smiled at her handsome teacher who now had wide eyes under his reading glasses."Okay sir lets get back to studying."  
Time passed as Misaki had tests in Maths, English, Science, Geography and other subjects. It was nearly midnight by the time the finished as they were talking and joking and having fun chasing each other, when they were bored.

Sadly, Takumi and the Princess had to go bed as it was too late. While Takumi was in his bed he thought,_'I never felt this happy ever in my life. I starting to fell somethings I never felt before happiness, joy and more than anything...love.I think I might be falling for her.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Is our love against the law?**

**Chapter 3: Confession**

**Months passed by...**

**Misaki POV**

It has been 6 months since the teacher started teaching. Mr Tora is alright but I prefer Perverted outer space alien, not that he is perverted or anything he explains things much better than Mr Tora. Also he is way kinder than 'Vampire Tora', that's my nickname for Mr Tora as he's got a vampire teeth. And also...I kind of feel nice with at the same time weird. I feel much safer around Usui and I have a lot of fun with him too, but when he is near me my heart beats faster, I blush too much, it sometimes feel like butterflies are in my stomach. Last but not least, my panties get wet not that I wee in it or something.

Today is biology so this is my chance.  
"Sir I have this strange feeling around this guy."  
"Strange?! What do you mean?"he asked me.  
" I feel much safer around him and I have a lot of fun with him too, but when he is near me my heart beats faster, I blush too much around him."  
"Okay princess...I'm going to ask you some questions. Can't you keep your eyes or hands of him? And... are you with him because of the unexplainable feeling of pain, happiness and pleasure?"  
"Em...That's true I can't keep my eyes of him and I do stay with because of that." I said trying to hide my blush.  
"And who is this lucky man?" he asked stretching.  
"Um...um...it's you, Sir." I watched him stop stretching for a moment.  
Faced me locking my confused eyes and his wide eyes."What?!Is what your saying true, Misa-chan?"  
"Yes sir! What is this Usui?"  
"It's...it's something called...called love. Also Misa I feel the same for you!" at this my eyes widened and started to blush. Why didn't I realize?!Maybe cause I never fell in love before."Em.. Misa-chan I wanted to give you something."  
"What?"I asked before pulling me into a warm tight embrace.  
"This!"he said before his soft warm lips touched mine and made my eyes go wider. That was my first kiss!

* * *

** 385 words for the story and 402 words altogether.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review!**


End file.
